gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the C: Drive
''War of the C: Drive ''would be a Super Smash Bros/PlayStation All Stars-like game that would be a crossover of PC games. Characters Default *Duke Nukem (Rival: Doomguy) *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) (Rival: Gordon Freeman) *Jazz Jackrabbit (Rival: Lilac the Dragon Girl) *Commander Keen (Rival: Spaz Jackrabbit) *Dwarf (World of Warcraft) (Rival: Warrior) *Doomguy (Doom) (Rival: Duke Nukem) *B.J. Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein) (Rival: Quote) *Gordon Freeman (Half Life) (Rival: Heavy) *Warrior (Diablo) (Rival: Adventurer) *Claude (Grand Theft Auto 3) (Rival: Marine) *Adventurer (RuneScape) (Rival: Warrior) *Loreli Ni (Rise of the Triad) (Rival: B.J. Blazkowicz) *Luna (Dota 2) (Rival: Sorcerer) *Dangerous Dave (Rival: The Survivor) Unlockable *Spaz Jackrabbit (Jazz Jackrabbit 2) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode as Jazz Jackrabbit) (Rival: Commander Keen) *Quote (Cave Story) (Unlock: Beat 40 matches as Commander Keen) (Rival: Commander Keen) *Lilac the Dragon Girl (Freedom Planet) (Unlock: Win 60 Matches as Jazz Jackrabbit and/or Spaz Jackrabbit) (Rival: Jazz Jackrabbit) *Rouge (Diablo) (Unlock: Play through Arcade Mode as Warrior and defeat Rouge and Sorcerer) (Rival: Lilac the Dragon Girl) *Sorcerer (Diablo) (Unlock: Play through Arcade Mode as Warrior and defeat Rouge and Sorcerer) (Rival: Luna) *Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto 5) (Unlock: Ring-out Claude 100 times) (Rival: Loreli Ni) *Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode on Medium difficulty or higher 12 times) (Rival: Lilac the Dragon Girl) *Flippy (Toontown Online) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode as Adventurer) (Rival: Night Elf) *Pyro (Team Fortress 2) (Unlock: Ring-out Heavy 80 times) (Rival: Lo Wang) *Marine (Unreal Tournament) (Unlock: Play as Doomguy and/or Duke Nukem 50 times) (Rival: Doomguy) *Lo Wang (Shadow Warrior) (Unlock: Win 40 Matches as Duke Nukem) (Rival: Duke Nukem) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) (Unlock: Fight in the MSX Stage 50 times) (Rival: Commander Keen) *The Survivor (RAGE) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode on Ultimate difficulty as B.J. Blazkowicz) (Rival: Dangerous Dave) *Night Elf (World of Warcraft) (Unlock: Beat 30 matches as Dwarf) (Rival: Spaz Jackrabbit) *Steve (Minecraft) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode on Hard or higher with 10 characters and fight him. He will appear at the end of every playthrough after that until you defeat him) (Rival: Pyro) *Terraria Guy (Unlock: Beat 30 opponents on Survival Mode as Steve) (Rival: Steve) *Cyberdemon (Doom) (Unlock: Play through Arcade Mode as Doomguy on Very Hard or Higher without using continues and defeat him at the end.) (Rival: Flippy) *Orc (Warcraft) (Unlock: Play through Arcade Mode as Dwarf or Night Elf on Very Hard or Higher without using continue and defeat him at the end.) (Rival: Meat Boy) *The Doctor (Cave Story) (Unlock: Play through Arcade Mode as Quote on Very Hard or Higher without using a continue and defeat him at the end.) (Rival: Steve) Stages Default *Free Arena *Skillful Arena *Aperture Science (Portal) *Castle Wolfenstein *Carrotus (Jazz Jackrabbit 2) *L.A. Meltdown (Duke Nukem 3D) *Phobos (Doom) *Stromgarde (World of Warcraft) *Inferno (Unreal Tournament) *MS-DOS *Badwater Basin (Team Fortress 2) *Los Santos (Grand Theft Auto) *Tristram (Diablo) *Black Mesa Research Facility (Half-Life) *Berlin (Wolfenstien 3D) Unlockable *MSX (Unlock: Play on MS-DOS 15 times) *Jungle (Minecraft) (Unlock: Unlock Steve) *Toontown Central (Toontown Online) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode on Medium or Higher as Dwarf, Adventurer, and Flippy) *Moonson Island (World of Warcraft) (Unlock: Play on Stromgarde 10 times) *Fortune Night (Freedom Planet) (Unlock: Unlock Lilac) *Cactus Canyon (Team Fortress 2) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode as all Team Fortress 2 characters) *Diamondus (Jazz Jackrabbit) (Unlock: Unlock Spaz) *Labyrinth (Cave Story) (Unlock: Unlock Quote) *Pangu Lagoon (Freedom Planet) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode on Ultimate difficulty as Lilac) *Sims Neighborhood (The Sims) (Unlock: Beat Arcade Mode 30 times) *Sim City (Unlock: Play on Sims Neighborhood 20 times) *Dead City (RAGE) (Unlock: Play on Fortune Night 20 times) *Windows 95 (Unlock: Play on MS-DOS 40 times) *Hell on Earth (Doom 2) (Unlock: Play on Phobos 20 times) *The End (Minecraft) (Unlock: Beat Survival Mode as Steve on Hell on Earth.) *Under the Hood (Unlock: Play all default stages once) *The Only Level (This Is The Only Level) (Unlock: Play on Diamondus 30 times) *Bloon Road (Bloons Tower Defense 4) (Unlock Play on Sim City 30 times) *Elf Bowling (Unlock: Don't play the game for 5 days straight) *Steam (Unlock: Unlock all other stages) Items *Curly Brace (Cave Story) *Chaingun (Doom) *Pogo Stick (Commander Keen) *Cyborg Suit (Wolfenstien 3D) *Flak Cannon (Unreal Tournament) *Pickaxe (Minecraft) *KO Cannon (Terraria) *Jetpack (Duke Nukem) *Launcher (Jazz Jackrabbit) *Dart (Bloons Tower Defense) *Cursor *Intel 386 *CMD Controller (Microsoft Adventure) *Portal Gun (Portal) *Zero-Point Energy Field Manipulator (Half-Life) Game Modes *Arcade - Like Classic Mode in Smash. Can have up to two human players *VS. - A multiplayer VS. Mode. Can have up to 4 players locally, 12 players online, and 20 via LAN. *Survival - A mode where you fight characters until you die and. Up to two human players. *Endless Match - A mode where you traverse an endless stage and fight low-health CPU characters. Single-player only locally, but up to 4 online or on LAN. *Ultimate Battle- A mode with no items and only on Skillful Arena. Up to 4 players. *Tag Team - The title explains it. 1-2 players with up to 4 on each team. *Copyright Infringement - An endurance round of obstacles from all of the stages. *Practice Mode - A standard practice mode, the second player can control the dummy. Bonus Rounds *Make it to the goal! (Stages: Tubelectric, The Nether, The Hangar) *Break the Floppies *Point and Click Adventure Category:PC Games Category:Crossover Category:Fighting game Category:Party Fighter Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Party Category:Party Games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover